fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tier Harribel (Bleach: Reincarnation Destiny)
Summary Tier Harribel was the 3rd Espada of Sosuke Aizen's army, and, following his defeat, the ruler of Hueco Mundo. As an Espada, the aspect of death she symbolizes was sacrifice. This is "Beyond Resurrection" fanfiction version of her made by ExSENNA as a part of Reincarnation Destiny, a fanfiction. Art is from the game Bleach: Brave Souls. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Tier Harribel / Tier Halibel / Tia Harribel Origin: '''Bleach (fanfiction) '''Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Former Arrancar. Former Espada. High Hogyoku Reincarnation. Ruler of Hueco Mundo Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 1, 3 & 4), Flight, Death Manipulation (Her attacks inflict instant death, can also inflict death just by willing it), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Danmaku and Paralysis Inducement (Can summon water waves and ice that attack everywhere and inflict paralysis to anyone they hit), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception and Non-Physical Interaction (Can sense and interact with incorporeal and abstract beings), Dimensional Teleportation and BFR (Can teleport around multiverse, can send people, planets or even galaxies to another universes), Information Analysis (Passively sees and learns her opponents' abilities), Reactive Evolution and/or Power Nullification (All abilities she has seen within her opponents will be incapable of harming her), Reality Warping (Can alter events in the present, change probability, create matter out of nowhere, and even resurrect herself) Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Existence Erasure, BFR, Transmutation, Power Nullification and Resistance Negation (Has resisted abilities of other High Hogyoku Reincarnations, who are all capable of bypassing La Presente) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level '(Comparable to other High Hogyoku Reincarnations like Starrk) 'Speed: Infinite '(Scales to Starrk) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Limitless. A Hogyoku Reincarnation never runs out of energy Range: 'Extended Melee range. kilometers with abilities. Multiversal+ with Dimensional Teleportation and BFR 'Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Far smarter and far more experienced than her canon self, outsmarted Kisuke on multiple occasions) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Retains all abilities of her canon self except Resurrección * Hogyoku Reincarnation: Halibel was reincarnated as an Hig Hogyoku Reincarnation, which increased her physical strenght greatly and gave her ability to come back after total destruction of physical body as well as many new abilities: * Cascada Épica: Halibel summons water waves and ice that attack everywhere and inflict paralysis to anyone they hit. * Ola Azul de la Muerte: '''Ability that allows her to bring death upon her foes. Any attack from Halibel will instantly kill enemies, she can also kill just by willing it. * '''La Presente: Halibel's greatest ability, grants Halibel control over present and reality. This ability allows her to see and learn about abilities of her opponents as well as copy them. She cannot be harmed in any way by the powers she has seen. This ability allows her to change events in present, change probability, create matter out of nowhere and even resurrect herself. If someone somehow managed to bypass this ability and managed to kill her; Halibel will simply resurrect and it will look like she died in a dream instead of reality. Any reality with bad outcome for her will turn into fiction. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bleach Category:Fanfiction Category:Female Characters Category:Warriors Category:Reality Warpers Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:BFR Users Category:Death Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Flight Users